This invention relates to a front fan or lift fan system of aircraft jet engines.
Extremely light weight high strength structures are being constructed by state of the art filament winding and compression molding fabrication processes. These are low cost structures with maximum integrity and longer life than conventional structures. In one of these processes, filaments are wound around pins throughout a die to achieve a strong structural core. Short fiber molding or mat compound is distributed discretely within the continuous fibers to accommodate section changes, such as taper, to provide the necessary bulk to completely fill the die cavity. The combined bulk is then compression molded.